My Strangely Amusing Girlfriend
by Aerija
Summary: SeeWoo is a typical guy trying to find a typical girlfriend. When he does though, his girlfriend turns out to be a cat otaku!
1. Introduction

My Strangely Amusing Girlfriend

Summary: SeeWoo is a typical guy trying to find a typical girlfriend. When he does though, his girlfriend turns out to be a cat otaku!

* * *

Rain pours heavily onto the crowded sidewalk. People push and shove past each other, trying to find nearby shelter.

SeeWoo walks through the crowd with his umbrella in hand, thinking smugly to himself: _Guess who watched the forecast? Me! Suckers!_

SeeWoo hums to himself quietly, while snickering at the people near him. He nears the bus stop to his home. The stop is crowded with people- businessmen, businesswomen, crying children- trying to find shelter from the rain. SeeWoo, once again, snickers at the sight before standing outside of the stop. It seems he is the only one prepared for the weather.

As SeeWoo waits, he hears a soft sniveling coming from the person next to him. He turns and sees a young woman desperately trying to wipe her tears away.

He ignores her for a while but sneaks another glance at her. _Man, what a beauty. _He thinks to himself, feeling slightly embarrassed and awkward. SeeWoo continues staring at her until she abruptly looks at him. SeeWoo flinches in surprise and asks, "A-are you okay?"

The young woman stops sniveling for a moment, thinks for a moment, and shakes her head. "M-my b-boyfriend broke up with me." She sniffs.

"Oh… I'm sorry." An awkward silence fills the gap between them. "Well, your boyfriend obviously wasn't in his right mind when he broke up with you." SeeWoo states, trying to encourage her.

The young woman giggles slightly before bursting into tears again. SeeWoo is shocked by this display.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"B-but I'm sure he was a great guy!" SeeWoo frantically says, his arms waving about.

"That's not it! It's just that, now I don't have anywhere to go!" The young woman wails. "I'm wet and hungry!"

"O-oh?" SeeWoo looks at her, baffled. "W-well, would you like to stay at my place for a while? You know, until you get back on your feet?"

"Really?" The young woman looks at him with hopeful eyes. SeeWoo nods. All of a sudden, the young woman tackles the man, grateful. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

SeeWoo pats her back, laughing nervously.

"Ha ha… I'm glad you're grateful and all… But please get off of me. People are staring."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

The young woman, whose name is yet to be known, sighs contently, "What a nice bath…"

SeeWoo nods before exclaiming, "Say… We don't even know each other's name yet!"

The young woman blinks a couple of times, her small lips forming an 'o' shape. "You're right! How rude of me," She smiles. "I'm SeeU."

"SeeU?" _What a weird name… _"I'm SeeWoo."

SeeU stifles her laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny…? Or…" SeeWoo rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh no. It's just that, " SeeU's body is shaking from trying to contain her laughter. "your name is so _weird._"

"Oh… Wait, what?"

SeeU bursts into laughter, unable to contain it anymore. SeeWoo, unable to contain his annoyance, "Look who's talking! Your name is SeeU. _SeeU._" SeeWoo stresses. "SeeU isn't a name! It's a synonym of saying 'good bye'!"

SeeU stops laughing and glares at him slightly. SeeWoo returns her glare. The two battle it out a while before they both explode with laughter.

"Hee hee. You're right. SeeU _is_ a weird name!"

"What are you talking about? SeeWoo is _way_ weirder! I mean, what kind of name is SeeWoo? How do you even pronounce that?"

* * *

After the two calm themselves down, they lay next to each other, staring at the ceiling of SeeWoo's home.

"Hey SeeWoo… I'm tired. Where am I going to sleep?" SeeU asks curiously.

SeeWoo froze, having not thinking of that. "Uh, well…" He trails off. "You can always sleep on the couch…?"

"…"

"…"

"… You don't have a couch."

_Damn it!_

"…"

"…"

"I have extra blankets and pillow. You wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor would you?"

"Oh! Not at all!" SeeU bolts up, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Great." SeeWoo stands as well, walking towards his closet. "I'll be back in a minute with the blankets and whatnot."

_Sigh. He's so dreamy._

Little did either know, this is only the beginning of their extremely odd relationship.

_**/LINE BREAK/**_

**A/N: The introduction is a bit boring but hopefully you'll stick around? It's important so our readers know how to two hooked up in the first place. This will be a series of (humorous) one shots for the pair.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I just want to focus on one shots for now (**_**Like Dislike Like**_** was originally going to be a whole one shot fiasco). **

**Also otaku here means "extremely obsessive" not "loser who obsesses over manga/anime and still lives with his/her mom" (apparently this is viewed negatively in Japan).**

**Anyways, feedback/critique is always appreciated. **


	2. The First Night

My Strangely Amusing Girlfriend – The First Night

* * *

"_She's a strange girl."_

* * *

SeeWoo shifts and turns in bed. He feels something small, curved, and sharp kneading his stomach. He mumbles in his sleep before swatting the annoyance away. Moments later, he feels the same sensation again.

SeeWoo sits up, severely annoyed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he hears a faint _purring_ noise.

"_SeeU_." he stresses. "What have I told you about kneading me?"

SeeU's face droops, "To stop."

"It's fine if you want to sleep with me but if you don't stop then you're sleeping on the couch." SeeWoo snaps.

SeeU gasps, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

"B-but the couch is so cold and small!" SeeU whines.

"Well then stop sticking your claws, or whatever they are, in places that they shouldn't be in!"

SeeU whimpers, "How am I supposed to show my affection then?"

"You're _human_ SeeU. _Human._ Figure it out yourself!" SeeWoo huffs before lying down again, his back facing towards her.

SeeU pouts slightly but follows soon after. She stares his back for a few minutes before getting an idea. With a mischievous grin, she inches closer to him before nipping his ear.

"SeeU!"

* * *

_"She's a bit stupid too."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**A/N: Poor SeeWoo. This is a few months into their relationship.**


End file.
